creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
El alma muerta de Leah Hirsig
Leah Hirsig (1883-1975) fue una ocultista asociada al nigromante Aleister Crowley, y una de las modelos más extrañas de todos los tiempos. Se dice que no solo posó físicamente, sino también espiritualmente, a tal punto que su alma muerta fue retratada con lujo de detalles. Leah Hirsig nació en Suiza. A los dos años de edad su familia la trasladó a Norteamérica. Ya en la adolescencia se interesó en el ocultismo. Ella y su hermana Alma, nombre paradójico a la luz de la historia que contaremos, empezaron con lecturas esotéricas que poco a poco las fueron absorbiendo hacia ramas más "académicas" de lo paranormal. En 1918 Leah Hirsig decidió ponerse en contacto con el mago más conocido y escandaloso de su tiempo, Aleister Crowley. Con ese propósito viajó a Greenwich Village, Manhattan, y se entrevistó con el nigromante. Entre ambos se generó una conexión inmediata, "instintiva", según declararon posteriormente. Fue entonces cuando Leah le pidió que la pintara en un estado de total desnudez, es decir, que pintara su alma muerta. El resultado puede verse en la fotografía de arriba. Sería redundante decir que Aleister Crowley se abocó a la tarea con total alegría y rapidez. En 1919 la relación entre Leah Hirsig y Aleister Crowley se consolidó a través de oscuros ritos sensuales. El mago la nombró su Mujer Escarlata (Scarlet Woman), especie de depositario de sus teorías acerca de la sexualidad como forma de metabolizar las fuerzas sobrenaturales que gravitan sobre nuestro plano de existencia; en una clara simbolización de la mujer escarlata mencionada en El libro de las revelaciones como amante de la Bestia, justamente, uno de los apodos que la prensa había creado para Crowley. Ya en 1921 Leah Hirsig adoptó el nombre de Alostrael, que en hebreo significa poéticamente el Grial de Dios, y concretamente el Útero de Dios, epíteto que no requiere mayores especificaciones y que habla sobre la capacidad de Aleister Crowley para trastornar la personalidad de sus allegados y convertirlos en herramientas utilitarias a sus fines, casi siempre nefastos. Ese mismo año Leah Hirsig anotó en su diario personal: -''Me dedico por completo a la Gran Obra. Voy a trabajar para la maldad, voy a matar a mi corazón, voy a ser desvergonzada ante todos los hombres, prostituiré libremente mi cuerpo a todas las criaturas''. (I dedicate myself wholly to The Great Work. I will work for wickedness, I will kill my heart, I will be shameless before all men, I will freely prostitute my body to all creatures.) Vale aclarar que por "todas las criaturas" Leah Hirsig se refiere a las innobles entidades astrales que Crowley y sus acólitos "incorporaban" en el plano físico para deleitarse en placeres colectivos más bien humanos. Para conservar las apariencias, Leah Hirsig se casó con Edward Hammond y mantuvo una vida aparentemente normal, al menos durante unos meses. Finalmente siguió a Crowley a Italia luego del nacimiento de su hija Anne, llamada cariñosamente Poupée. Allí fundarían la Abadía de Thelema, un sitio apartado donde los cónclaves esotéricos podían desarrollarse con toda normalidad. Para su nueva vida adoptaron seudónimos que los ponían a salvo del rigor de la prensa siciliana: Sir Alastor de Kerval y Condesa Lea Harcourt. Durante los primeros meses de estadía en Italia Aleister Crowley compuso un poema para Leah Hirsig, llamado Leah Sublime, bastante bueno, aunque con pasajes que rozan lo absurdo. Crowley por fin había encontrado a su compañera ideal. No sólo porque estaba dispuesta a cualquier tipo de experiencia sensual, sino porque a menudo redoblaba la apuesta y era ella quien proponía juegos y teatralizaciones extremas. La potencia amorosa de Leah eran tan prodigiosa, que Crowley se veía obligado a omitir algunos términos que encendían su deseo. Por ejemplo, en las cartas que se dejaban mutuamente en la gran casona, Crowley dejó de utilizar la palabra vagina, y en cambio empleaba el cuestionable: Hirsig vacuum-pump, la bomba de vacío de Hirsig; una verdadera delicadeza alegórica. A partir de 1925 la relación entre ambos se fue desnaturalizando. Leah Hirsig ya no era la Mujer Escarlata, de hecho, su cuerpo perdió todo registro de interés para el mago, aunque ella siguió fiel a su cargo honorario de Novia del Caos (Bride of Chaos) aún cuando la abadía dejó de existir, así como el propio Crowley. Antes de morir en 1975, se le pregunó a Leah qué había visto en una personalidad despótica como la de Aleister Crowley, al margen de proveerle de un marco legítimo para sus intereses eróticos. Como respuesta Leah Hirsig recordó una definición que el propio mago había brindado: -''Ella me ama por mi trabajo. Ella conoce y ama el Dios en mí, no al hombre; y por lo tanto ha conquistado al gran enemigo que se esconde detrás de sus nubes de gas venenoso, la Ilusión.'' (She loves me for my work… She knows and loves the God in me, not the man; and therefore she has conquered the great enemy that hides behind his clouds of poisonous gas, Illusion). thumb|340px Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Mentes trastornadas Categoría:Brujería/Hechicería